


Overprotective Much?

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith, F/M, Overprotective Lance and Matt, Yeah I just coined that, crapfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Lance and Matt don't agree on most things. But when it comes to Pidge's relationships, they'll join forces in less than a heartbeat.





	Overprotective Much?

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Matt knew Lance was weird, but all of his shenanigans before this seemed sane compared to what he was seeing. The paladin was crouched next to the ajar door, sneaking peeks into the room every few moments. To be honest, he looked kind of funny....

...if not for the fact the door he was next to was his sister's. 

"Shush, man. I'm trying to focus!" Lance hissed. "What are _you_ doing?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "The real question is, what are you doing? And for your information, I'm her brother." Lance's eyes narrowed.

"Well I've been the closest thing she got since you went missing." He shot back.

The older one of the two shot him a death stare. "You think I don't know that? You think I like knowing that I traumatized my sister into thinking I was dead? To be honest knowing your story I'm surprised you can't relate to thi-"

Just then, a giggle erupted from Pidge's room. Both boys dove behind the door, their eyes barely peering over the wood. Inside, Pidge and Keith were either food fighting or dancing. Their faces hovered dangerously close, and it took all of Matt's energy not to storm in and beat Keith to a pulp. But, his sister look so happy, despite all the powder on her face that must've made her sneeze like crazy.

"Hey guys!" Hunk suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You wanna try my new batch of cookies? I finally got them rig-"

Matt and Lance ducked too late. The doorknob hit Lance's forehead, and he fell onto Matt. The two tumbled down the hall. 

The two lovebirds came out of the room, still looking like they had food sex. Pidge raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is going on?" 

Matt forced a grin on his face.  "Nothing." He said through gritted teeth. "We were just inspecting the keyholes. You know, Mom's looking for you right now, so I think you should change." However, he wasn't looking at his sister when saying that.

He was looking at the poor boy who might piss his pants soon.

* * *

Keith got shoved into a cabinet two hours later. 

The thing is, despite being physically stronger than Lance, the latter can easily pick him up like a beanbag. He leaned in close enough for Keith to smell the pizza on his breath, which really didn't help his nerves at this time. "Um, can you put me down now?" He said nervously.

"Mmmmm..." Lance pretended to think about it for a moment. "Yeah no." And proceeded to shove him into the open doors even more. The smaller one could almost swear his ass was getting stuck in one of the shelves. 

Matt grabbed the Blue Paladin's arm. "Calm down, Lance." He focused on Keith again. "Let me ask you a few questions Keith."

The 18 year old gulped.  _Oh shit._ "Uh, okay..."

"How long have you been dating my sister?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me right." His eyes seemed to bore into the Red Paladin's. 

"Dating? Could you restate that?" He squeaked nervously.

Lance groaned. "He means, how long have you two been hooking up, smartass?" 

"Uh, well we haven't gotten that far..."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you two food fucking earlier?"

"Jeez, man. That's disgusting!" 

The two continued to argue, and it only infuriated Lance even further. "Do you even realize how pedophile-like you're being right now? She just turned sixteen, and you're like, what, nineteen, twenty?"

"Eighteen." Keith looked miffed.

"Still! Seriously, it's like, illegal for you two to date!" 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Did you even plan your whole confrontation out yet? You know that's only for sexual relationships, right?" This only prompted Lance to shove his sore butt back into the shelf. Keith responded by kicked him in the balls. 

Matt pried them apart. "Whatever. Stop acting like babies." He looked at the Red Paladin. "Just don't hurt her, okay? I've seen her crushes and they all ended up in hell. Promise me that you won't ever do that to her."

The younger one nodded, satisfying Matt. He clapped his hands together and turned to leave. "Anyways, dinner's ready in half an hour, and I need to get ice cream." 

Keith and Lance shrugged and parted their ways, but not before the short one punched Lance in the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So...crapfics are my new thing now. Honestly I need to get some sleep otherwise my writing turns out like shit.


End file.
